


FIRST LOVE..!!

by Arthi_97



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: Jaime stood with his jock friends and were laughing at the new girl who joined their college. She wore boys' clothing, she was ugly and unsurprisingly she was still a virgin. She had very few friends and was inclined to sports more than other girlish hobbies.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 14





	FIRST LOVE..!!

Jaime stood with his jock friends and were laughing at the new girl who joined their college. She wore boys' clothing, she was ugly and unsurprisingly she was still a virgin. She had very few friends and was inclined to sports more than other girlish hobbies.

Jaime was the star athlete of the college. There is not a single girl in his college whom he hasn't dated. He was also an amazing tennis player and won his first Olympic gold at the age of 15. However, he was never into studies. He used to insult and make fun of Brienne at any single chance he got.

Brienne never once cared to listen to him or get bothered by him. This encouraged him and one day she finally decided she's had enough and snapped, _"Will you stop insulting me?"_

He laughed and said, _"Never!! You're so ugly and tall. Nothing you do resembles a woman. Are you sure you're even a woman?"_

This insult was something she couldn't take and so, she left the college. Jaime was delighted that he wouldn't have to see her crooked face, but after a few days, he started missing her. Much to his dismay, he started to get angry if he heard someone insulting her in college. He thought that insulting her was his only right. He in fact started defending her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years later, Jaime had to attend a party organised by his father, and years later, he finally saw Brienne again. She still wasn't beautiful, but she had grown her blonde hair, which hung in loose curls. She was wearing a floor length sapphire blue dress with a side slit showing off her long leg. Her dress complemented her eyes so beautifully, and for the first time, he noticed how beautiful they were. Her lips were plump and he had the sudden urge to kiss them. He walked up to the secluded balcony, where she was standing away from the hub of the elites. She only came to this party because Sansa and Margeary insisted her.

_"Brienne!"_ , he called.

She turned around and greeted, _"Hello, Jaime!"_

_"How are you? I didn't see you after the only conversation we had."_

_"We didn't_ r _eally had a conversation. If I remember clearly, you insulted me. Anyway why are you wasting your time talking to me rather than entertaining your partner?"_

_"Partner....????"_ he looked shocked.

_"I mean you must've come with a date. People like you doesn't remain single."_

_"Brienne, I came here alone. I don't like these parties but I'm glad that I came, because I cold see you. I...I came here to say that you're looking gorgeous."_

She looked up surprised hearing him complement her and tried to compose herself because she knew she was blushing profusely.

Jaime continued, _"I'm really sorry for insulting you. I wanted to apologize, but you left. Will you be able to forgive me?"_

_"I've already forgiven you."_ , she said softly.

They stared into the city for quite some time. Jaime slowly moved his hand and placed on hers and she stared at him. He realized that he'd drown in those blue eyes.

_"You look like you aren't enjoying the party. Wanna go out?"_

She nodded and accepted his offer. He took her to a fast food shop and they ordered Pizza. After talking for some time, they quickly realized that they actually have a lot in common.

An hour later, he drove her home. Suddenly, she asked, _"You wanna come in for a coffee? Its quite late."_

Jaime accepted the offer and they started watching a fantasy series which they both love. It was quite late and they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.

Next morning, she woke up first and saw Jaime sleeping peacefully. He was looking so innocent and handsome. She admired for a time when he stirred, _"Good morning!"_

_"Morning! I have to go to work."_ replied Brienne.

But, he tugged her arm and requested, _"Please, don't go. I have something to say."_

She stopped and fear gripped her. She thought they might become friends, but hearing this, she thought he might've realized his mistake and braced herself for rejection. 

_"Brienne, you know I've always admired you. In college, I beat the crap out of the boys once because they were making a bet on your virginity. I insulted you because I always tend to cover my true feelings. I've loved you since the first day you came to the college."_

Brienne felt like she was slapped. She fumed with rage, _"Shut up Jaime! Whatever you are saying can't happen. No one can love a creature like me. So, please, leave my house."_

_"Brienne...."_

_"Leave!!!"_ she ordered.

_"Fine, I'll leave. But remember, whatever I just said is the truth. You are an amazing and gorgeous woman and I know I'm not worthy enough for you. If you finally can believe that I can love you then come to me. I have been waiting for years and I'll wait until the end of my days."_ He picked his jacket and left.

She sat on the couch and cried trying to forget everything but his words echoed in her mind.

A few days later, she was returning home from work and some guys tried to force themselves on her. She shouted and Jaime happened to pass by and he intervened. He tried to reason with them but at last they shot him and left.

As the bullet hit his right hand, he let out a painful shriek. Brienne ran to his side and called, _"Jaime?"_

He replied with a struggle, _"Brienne, are you alright?"_

He was loosing consciousness and Brienne cried, _"Hang in there, Jaime! The ambulance will be here in minutes."_

She took him to the hospital and throughout his operation, she prayed to whatever gods were listening for his safety and a successful surgery. Finally after two long hours, the doctor came out of the Operation Theater. 

_"How is he?"_ She asked. 

_"We had to amputee his right hand. The bones were irreparable."_ The doctor replied solemnly.

She nodded and went in to see him after he was shifted to a cabin.

_"What the hell were you thinking, Jaime?"_ She snapped, unable to contain her anger mixed with fear.

_"I can't let anything happen to you. I love you!!"_

_"They could've killed you!"_ She said incredulously. 

_"They might and it would've fulfilled my dying wish. And why do you care? You don't love me."_

_"Jaime, I..I..."_ She couldn't complete, since Tyrion rushed into.

_"Jaime, what happened?"_ and then he noticed Brienne and addressed her, " _Oh! so you are the woman Jaime can't stop talking about. I've never seen him so happy and so much in love."_

Brienne was perplexed to hear this. She really didn't believe Jaime could love her but hearing the same from his brother made her think again.

Tyrion's eyes darted between his brother and Brienne and he saw love evident in both their eyes. 

_"I think you two need a moment."_ Tyrion said and left the room.

Brienne looked at Jaime and suddenly she bend down and kissed him. He was surprised by the suddenness, but kissed her back fiercely. When they pulled back, she spoke, _"Don't you ever risk your life again for me!!"_ She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Jaime wiped her tears and spoke in a soft and soothing voice, _"Bri, I'll always risk my life for you, no matter what. You are the love of my life and I can't risk loosing you. I love you for who you are. I don't care what others think, you are beautiful to me. I promise never to leave your side, if you don't ask me to."_

_"Oh, Jaime! I'm sorry. I love you too!"_ She finally said and he pulled her down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for staying with me. I've been busy lately. Hope you like this part. Please leave comment and kudos. Love to all Braime fans out there!!
> 
> \---- Arthita


End file.
